Temptation
by lucydod
Summary: While recovering from the injuries obtained during the battle with her "sister", Integra does some soul searching... rated T due to language


**Title:** Temptation

**By: **lucydod

**Series:** Hellsing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing or any of it's characters. This is a work of fiction and nothing more. Enjoy!

**Temptation**

Integra awoke with a gasp, immediately regretting her reaction. Her body ached from her wounds, breaths coming in soft pained gasps as she tried to fight off the remnants of the dream. It was only a dream, after all. She would never go through with it, and yet it would make things so much easier... "Damn you, Alucard." she muttered, trying once more to get comfortable.

"You rang?" the vampire sneered as he hung halfway out of the ceiling, his red eyes dancing with wicked amusement.

"Why must you haunt me, even in my dreams?" Integra muttered as she glared at the sneering vampire.

"Why are you so sure that it's me who's doing the haunting?" he asked quizzically, fully entering the room to stand at Integra's bedside. "Perhaps you should look to yourself for the answer."

The headache that usually surfaced whenever the arrogant vampire was near began to make its presence known. Integra sighed, removing her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Master." Alucard smirked, baring fang as he noted the expression on the wounded woman's face. He knew how much she hated to be called that. "Don't try to deny it. We both know that you think about it. You ponder how much easier life would be, how much easier your mission would be, if you would just give in. You are tempted. Admit it."

Integra frowned, eyes glaring daggers at the vampire before her. Yes, she had to admit that there were times when she thought giving in might be the best choice, that if she were to become a vampire herself she would be able to accomplish so much more. She would have power, be invulnerable to injury, have an entire lifetime and more to accomplish her goals and see that they were maintained, but in the end...where would that leave her? She would be another half-dead _thing_–an abomination whose survival depended on the destruction of other people's lives. No, she would never choose to be such a thing. She would never become the enemy.

She turned her full gaze on the vampire before her, pride emanating from her slight form like a flame. "Yes, I do think about it, but in the end I know that it is something I will never do. I have made a promise to myself, one that I shall never break, and no one in this world will change my mind."

Alucard smiled, bowing his head slightly to obscure his features. "And that is why I will continue to haunt you, my dear Master. Your pride–your unshakable belief in the good of this world... You are an enigma to me. You command such respect and admiration from all your followers and though you are only a mere human, you continue to risk your short life for your beliefs. I have never met another like you, and that is all the more reason why I am tempted to break you..."

Integra was slightly stunned by this confession. She never thought Alucard saw her in that way. She had never before questioned his loyalty, never once wondered why he'd chosen her as his master when he was obviously the stronger being. It was almost surreal, lying there, studying the powerful being at her side as he continued to avert his eyes. She felt numb, unable to find the right words for a response.

Alucard finally broke the silence, straightening his lanky form and flashing her another smile. "It seems anyone can be tempted, given the right motivation." Then, he turned, leaving Integra to stare at his retreating form as the thoughts continued to swirl in her mind.

"Damn you, Alucard." she sighed, flopping back on the bed once more, the sound of laughter following her into the realm of sleep.

Fin!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! So, what did you think? Please comment so that I know if I should continue posting more of my stories. Oh, yeah, doesn't it sound cool when British people swear? I love it! Hellsing rules!**


End file.
